Just Another Day
by Dario Soto
Summary: Having the life of a superhero is never easy: With all the responsibility and burden you have on your shoulders, one would think it would be easy, but it's not. Luckily, that is why you need someone in your life to help you get through them. (Slight Au for Young Justice Z)


**Hello everyone and welcome to this special one-****shot for fanficcyberman for winning the challenge in the RWBY: Enter the Dragonborn story. Now, for their one-shot, they asked me to do a one-shot of a Gohan/Supergirl ship. Now instead of writing a completely different story, I am going to make it an AU for one of my oldest stories: Young Justice Z where it ended with a Gohan/Zatanna ship. But instead, this will be a Gohan/Supergirl ship instead of the original ship to save time. I hope you enjoy this story, ****fanficcyberman.**

**With that, let us begin!**

Just Another Day

A huge explosion blew through a wall in the Metropolis Bank as Metallo stepped out with bags of money. He grinned in amusement when his sensors started to pick a signal. He looked up and smirked as he saw Supergirl floating in the air. Even after 4 years of being freed from her icy prison, Supergirl, or Kara Kent, still looked the same with her long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her outfit is almost similar to Superman's, but she has a red skirt and red boots.

"Well, Well, Well," Metallo said, "Looks like Superman's cousin is here. You think you can stop me?"

Supergirl huffed and said "Once I am done with you, you will be nothing more than scrap metal!"

After she said that, she flew in towards him in hopes she land an attack on him, but Metallo moved out of the way as his chest opened up, revealing Kryptonite inside his chest, and fire a blast of green energy at her. The blast sent her flying awhile as she crashed into a car and felt weaken by the blast. It's no secret that Kryptonite weakens her like her cousin Superman, but it doesn't stop from her enemies for using it against her. Regaining her eyesight, Supergirl grabbed the car behind her and, with her super strength, she hurled it at Metallo. However, Metallo managed to catch it and threw it to the side, just in time as Supergirl flew right close to him and delivered a powerful right punch across his face that sent him flying away. When Metallo recovered, he saw Supergirl flying towards him and he evaded from her path as he quickly grabbed her leg and swung her body to the ground, causing her to crash into it. Supergirl grunted in pain as she tried to get up, but Metallo stomped on her chest, pinning her down.

Metallo chuckled and said "And here I was, expecting Superman. But all I got was you. Hate to see him sad when he hears about—"

All of a sudden, there was a blast of yellow energy that exploded on his chest and sent him flying away.

"Fear not! For I am here!"

Hearing the voice, Supergirl up and smiled warmly at the person who save her. The person was a male with a black undersuit with white gloves and boots, a green tunic with a black belt and gold buckle, a long red cape, and an orange helmet with a black visor and two white antennas sticking backwards. This person was Son Gohan, otherwise known as The Great Saiyaman!

Gohan did a few poses as he said in a heroic tone "Beware, villain! You cannot stop Jutice! Truth! And Peace! And now, you shall be vanquished!"

As Supergirl internally laughed, Metallo got up, saw Gohan and said in an unamused tone "Oh great, this clown again."

Gohan pointed at him and said "You may laugh all you want, Metallo! But let us not forget the last time we faced agains each other!"

"On that, we can agree on!" Metallo shouted as he fired a blast of green energy at Gohan.

Seeing the blast heading towards him, Gohan just floated mid-air and, once the blast was close to him, he raised his hand and took the blast head on. When it exploded and sent a shockwave, the dust cleared up and revealed Gohan unharmed. Before Metallo could make another attack, Gohan suddenly appeared in front of Metallo as he delivered a powerful uppercut that sent the metal man towards the sky. Just as Metallo was about to recover, Supergirl was already above him, gripped her hands together, and whacked Metallo across his head and sent him flying back to the ground. But before he crashed to the ground, Gohan flew upwards and thrust his fist through Metallo's chest and, not only ripped right through it, but got the Kryptonite from it's place.

As Metallo slowly went limp from the lack of power from the Kryptonite, Gohan moved his hand as Metallo's body hit the street below him, looked at the block of Kryptonite in his hand and he threw it into the air, sending a blast of yellow energy at hit as it was completely disintegrated.

As a crowd gathered and applauded at both Gohan and Supergirl, the female Kryptonian flew besides gohan and whispered "I am going to make sure he is sent to Belle Reve, after that, I won't be home til later."

Knowing what she mean, Gohan whispered back "Got it, want me to pick up some Chinese along the way?"

Supergirl smiled and whispered "You know it."

"Great," Gohan whispered, "I need to head back, my lunch break is almost over. Meet you later?"

Supergirl nodded as Gohan took off and flew into the distance. Seeing Gohan fly away, Supergirl merely rolled her eyes, thinking what she did to deserve him.

_Later on…_

"_In other news, the villain known as Metallo had be defeated once again by the heroic duo: Saiyaman and Supergirl! Ever since the appearance of these two heroes, Metropolis has been safe for almost 4 years! While Supergirl is known for being Superman's cousin, not much is known for The Great Saiyaman! Some speculate the he too is a Kryptonian like Superman and Supergirl, while others say that he is another alien. Or perhaps a Meta-Human! Regardless, Metropolis is happy to have two duo saving the day!"_

Gohan changed the channel on the T.V. 4 years has past since Gohan had arrived to this world during his fight against Majin Buu, and he has been happy here ever since. During those 4 years, Gohan and The Team were continue doing their missions and, while some members moved onto the Justice League, new members joined the ranks. And while he enjoyed his time with The Team, he was eventually invited to join the Justice League. Currently, aside from being The Great Saiyaman, Gohan is attending to Metropolis University to get his degree to become a scholar while working at a teacher's assistant to earn some money on the side.

However, for every good thing, bad things happen as well. During the 4 years, The Team lost members in action: Ted Kord aka the first Blue Beetle, Jason Todd aka the second Robin, and lastly Tula aka Aquagirl. Aquagirl's death affect Aqualad so much, he left The Team without anyone's knowledge. Gohan tried to sense his Ki to see where he was, but he was unable to since Aqualad was able to hide his presence from Gohan. Eventually, Gohan gave up on trying to locate Aqualad and hoped he was alright.

Inside the apartment he lives in, Gohan arranged the trays of Chinese food while he was wearing a simple grey shirt and black sweatpants with a hole to stick his tail through it. While he was setting up the table, he heard the door open, looked over and saw Supergirl, or rather Kara Kent, walking into the apartment wearing regular clothes. Also, during those 4 years, Gohan and Kara had spent time with each other while they were away from missions and, in time, the two got together and became a couple. She was also staying with Gohan while working for the Daily Planet as an assistance to another female reporter, Kara planned to get a career in journalism like her cousin. And since the two have plan that involve Metropolis, the two decided to live there. But they still have responsibilities with the Justice League, so they needed to make time for themselves when they are away from the Justice League.

As Kara walked up to him, she gently kisses him on the lips and asked "Busy day?"

Gohan chuckled as he replied "Well, aside from out tussle with Metallo, things went smoothly back in the university."

"Well that is good," Kara sighed as she sat on the couch, "As for me, same old stuff for me. I swear, I am more useful fetching coffee rather than cover stories."

Gohan shook his head as he sat next to her, held her close and said "Don't worry, you'll get there in no time."

As Kara smiled a bit and snuggled close to him, she then slightly frowned and said "Still looking for Kaldur?"

Gohan sighed and said "Yeah…I can't sense his energy, and when I do, it quickly vanishes. I don't know how he does it…but he knows I can find him by sensing his energy."

"Well," Kara said, "One of his best friends died…you must know how that must feel."

"I do," Gohan said, "I know what he is going through, I could have helped him."

"I know," Kara said, "But…what's done it done."

As the two of them enjoyed each other's company for a while, Kara stood up, patted his lap and said "Now come on, the food is getting cold. And after, we have to head back to the Watchtower. Apparently, there's trouble over at Africa and they need the extra help."

Gohan smiled as he shook his head and said "Yes, ma'am."

After that, the two enjoyed their dinner, and after they finished and relaxed a bit more, they headed to the Watchtower to attend to their mission. Yup, just another day for The Great Saiyanman and Supergirl.

**And that is all for this one-shot, I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all for reading and see you all later!**


End file.
